Blind Date
by Lady Silence
Summary: A Tenchi MuyoXMen Crossover. Washu helps set up Kiyone with Iceman. Insanity results.


Blind Date  
  
AUTHOR: Silence  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns Bobby and all things X-Men… AIC, Pioneer and such own all things Tenchi. Everything else is owned by themselves or whatever.  
  
RATING: Um... hey, it's not like bad or anything.  
  
FEEDBACK: Needed, craved, and wanted.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere, anytime, just say where.  
  
_____________________  
  
The Drake Residence. 6:30 PM  
  
"I can't believe I'm this desperate." Robert 'Bobby' Drake muttered as he straightened his tie.  
  
Madeline Drake frowned at him, "That's not a clip on is it?"  
  
Bobby shook his head vehemently. "Of course not! So," he said as he tried to change the subject, "Tell me about this girl again."  
  
"She's a wonderful young lady. She has a sparkling personality and she's very serious in her work." She replied with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Bobby groaned, "Mom. That practically means she's…" His voice trailed off as his mother glared at him.  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"Uh… a great person?" He squeaked out.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Where did you meet her?"  
  
"Oh I've never met her. I met a girl who lives with her. Such a bright young lady. I think she's smarter than your friend Hank. And she's so cute!"  
  
"Why aren't I taking her then?"  
  
"Because she's only twelve." His mother said as she pulled out a pale blue dress shirt from the closet. "This shirt would look so much better, dear."  
  
Bobby took the shirt with an inward sigh. "You and a twelve year old set me up?"  
  
"Well I don't see you going out on your own. Now change and go pick your date up."  
  
____________  
  
The Masaki Residence, Washu's dimensional lab. 6:30 PM  
  
"I can't believe I'm this desperate." Kiyone Makibi muttered.  
  
Washu just smiled at her from behind her floating computer. Her twelve-year- old form hiding her age of over 20,000 well, she pressed a key and the translucent laptop disappeared. She turned to Kiyone her mass of bright red spiky hair bouncing, "Madeline says he's a nice young man."  
  
Kiyone flipped her long dark green hair over her shoulder. "Where did you meet this woman again?"  
  
"I was looking around the United States in search for a new… never mind. Any way, I went inside a grocery store and I met Mrs. Drake. She was such a nice lady. We got to talking and I mentioned all the women in this house…"  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"Can you really see any of the other girls going out with anyone but Tenchi?" Washu replied flatly.  
  
"Not a chance." Kiyone said. She sighed, "You Iwill/I keep Mihoshi away right?"  
  
"Of course! Now go through the blue door on you're left, it'll take you to a house a few blocks from Mrs. Drake's."  
  
Kiyone took one last look at the mirror in front of her. She was wearing her trademark red headband and her hair was in its usual scissor-cut style (half in the front, half in the back). She smoothed the skirt of her white sundress and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Please don't let anything screw this up."  
  
______________  
  
A rented house. (I'm so descriptive! Hehe…err... going now.) 7:00 PM  
  
Bobby stood outside his date's house nervously. He rang the doorbell and realized he never asked his mother for her name. He swore under his breathe just as the door swung open. His jaw dropped as he stared at the green haired vision in front of him.  
  
Kiyone's eyes grew wide in shock. She couldn't believe that Washu actually picked a good-looking guy. Her gaze fell on him, giving him the once over. She nodded appreciatively at his blue dress shirt, khakis and coal colored sports coat.  
  
"Robert Drake." He said and held his hand out to her, "Everyone calls me Bobby."  
  
Kiyone took his hand, "Kiyone Makibi." She stepped onto the front porch and shut the door behind her. "Shall we go?"  
  
_________________________  
  
The Jade Lantern, a posh oriental restraint. 8:00 PM  
  
Bobby stared at Kiyone from across the table. So far they've been getting along well and he was ready to worship the ground his mother walked on for this. "So Kiyone, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm… a police officer." Kiyone answered. "A detective. You?"  
  
"Well, as of late I'm an accountant."  
  
"You don't look like an accountant."  
  
"What do I look like then?"  
  
A thoughtful look crossed over Kiyone's face. "Well, if I were going on my gut instinct, I'd say you have this hero aura around you."  
  
"A hero aura?" Bobby asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I live with this family who…"  
  
"Hello, I'm Jubilee and I'll be your... Drake??"  
  
Bobby glanced up to see Jubilation Lee in a waitress uniform. "Jubes? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to get a job." Jubilee replied with a roll of her eyes. "I went a bit overboard on Frostie's credit card. Who's the date?"  
  
"Kiyone Makibi." Kiyone said.  
  
Jubilee looked her over. "Cool. She lacks the pants. And I see no real flaws except for the headband."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Kidding! Chill. So what do you two want?"  
  
"We'll have the dim sum to start with..." Bobby began.  
  
"Then the spicy shark fin soup," Kiyone added much to Bobby's surprise. She grinned at him, "Trust me. It's good."  
  
"Shark fins though?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes again as she watched Bobby salivate over Kiyone. "Mkay. What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Tea would be fine." Bobby said and motioned for Jubilee to leave.  
  
"Oh brother." Jubilee muttered, "I'll be back with your drinks in a few." She paused. "Kiyone, you don't own any skull earrings do you? Or camouflage vests?  
  
"No."  
  
With a nod, Jubilee walked away and Bobby turned his attention back to Kiyone. "So you've had shark fin soup before?"  
  
"When you live with the people I do, you have seen, eaten, and done pretty much everything." Kiyone said. "So how do you know her?"  
  
"Jubilee? She goes to a private school I used to go to and guest speak at every so often."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
_______________  
  
Washu's Lab. 8:25 PM  
  
Detective first class Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police was not having a good day. First she got Ryoko mad at her for accidentally blowing up the new telephone Washu built. It might not have been so bad… if Ryoko hadn't been using it at the time. To make matters worse she lost her cube. Again. Then most horrible thing on earth happened.  
  
She slept through Sasami's feast for dinner.  
  
Mihoshi was ready to die of hunger and she really needed to talk. "Kiyone! Oh Kiyone! Where are you?"  
  
"You bubble head!" Washu cried out. "How did you get in here this time?!"  
  
"Um. Where?" The blonde blinked in confusion and studied her surroundings. "Oh my. I was just looking for Kiyone and I must have wandered in here." Mihoshi looked hopefully at Washu. "Have you seen Kiyone?"  
  
"No I haven't." The scientist lied.  
  
Poor Mihoshi couldn't take it any more. She burst in to tears. "WAHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Where's Kiyone?? Oh no something horrible happened to her and I can't help her and I really should because she's my partner and my best friend and—"  
  
Washu closed her eyes tightly and shouted, "ENOUGH ALREADY!!! SHE'S JUST OUT ON A DATE!"  
  
Mihoshi stopped wailing instantly. "A date? With who? Is he cute? Does she like him? I—"  
  
"Knock. It. Off." Washu ordered. "It was a blind date that I set her up on. You can talk to her when she gets home." With that Washu fled to another part of her lab.  
  
"Wow." Mihoshi said in wonder, "Kiyone's dating a blind man. That sure is nice of her. Gee I wonder if they went to see a movie and… hey where does this blue door go?"  
  
Washu looked up from her escape when she heard a familiar clank from one of her doors being open. "Oh no. She didn't."  
  
__________________  
  
"What do you mean I don't get this part?"  
  
"I can't afford you."  
  
"But I need this!!"  
  
"Tough luck. You aren't that great and I don't really need you for this fic."  
  
Robert Downey Jr. stood up from the table in a huff. "You'll see! Just wait!" He flounced off calling, "You need me!!"  
  
The young woman at the table just shook her head. "For that price? Not even. I might as well just get Leo with those photos I have…"  
  
Bobby and Kiyone watched the show in amusement.  
  
"I wonder what that was about." Bobby said.  
  
Kiyone shrugged. "Who knows." She toyed with her napkin nervously. "God. I'm suddenly so nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think it because this date has gone so smoothly so far. Nothing is ever this easy in my life." Kiyone looked down for a moment, "I'm about to ramble on. You must think I'm silly."  
  
Bobby flashed her a smile and Kiyone melted instantly. "Trust me. I do not think you're silly. A little to serious maybe but I can fix that."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know I can. In fact—"  
  
"Kiyone!!!"  
  
Bobby and Kiyone spun around in their seats to see Mihoshi standing in the doorway of the restaurant. Kiyone moaned miserably and tumbled out of her seat.  
  
"Kiyone are you ok?" Bobby asked as he ran over to help her up.  
  
"Why her. Why now? It was going so well!" She wailed as she threw herself at Bobby.  
  
Mihoshi bounced over to them her eyes shining happily. "Oh Kiyone! I'm so glad I found you! Ryoko was so mad at me for a little explosion and then I missed Sasami's meal and got Washu yelling at me then I— Oh! Is that food?" Mihoshi stared at the food longingly.  
  
Bobby sighed as he tried to comfort Kiyone's hysterical babbling. "Help yourself."  
  
"Gee thanks!" Mihoshi squealed as she started to consume the food. While scarfing down the food, she started talking. "So are you that blind guy Kiyone's dating?"  
  
"Blind? I'm not—"  
  
"I always thought Kiyone was the best. And now she's dating a blind man. Isn't that so kind of her?"  
  
"But I'm—"  
  
Mihoshi's eyes lit up as a waiter walked by carrying desert. She leapt to her feet and a pink cube the size of a rubix cube fell from her pocket. It tumbled to the floor and landed at Jubilee's feet.  
  
"Huh. What's this?" The young mutant asked as she picked it up. She turned it over and started to fiddle with it. "Hey! It moves just like a rubix cube."  
  
Kiyone looked up from her hysteria. "NO! DON'T PLAY WITH THAT!"  
  
Jubilee looked away from the cube as she turned a piece. "Why? What does it—" She stopped short as the cube clicked and began to glow. "Uh oh."  
  
______________  
  
Bobby and Kiyone stood across the street watching the restaurant burn. Mihoshi and Jubilee sat on the sidewalk next to them playing a game of cards.  
  
"This was all my fault." Kiyone apologized. "I should have known better."  
  
"It's all right." Bobby said. He couldn't believe that he was playing the straight man here but he continued on. "So you're a galaxy police officer. I can handle that."  
  
"Yeah but…"  
  
"Can you handle dating a mutant?"  
  
Kiyone stared at him in shock. "You want another date?"  
  
"Yeah! This was probably the best date I've had in awhile."  
  
"Of course the last person you dated was Opal and a root canal done by a cave man is more pleasant then that." Jubilee snorted.  
  
"Jubilee, shut up." Bobby snapped. He turned to his date hopefully. "So what do you say, Kiyone? You, me, ice sliding, a picnic, possible interference by super villains?"  
  
"Okay." Kiyone agreed with a small smile. "Ice slides?"  
  
"You'll love it."  
  
"Gin!" Mihoshi cried out.  
  
Jubilee frowned. "Mihoshi, we're playing poker."  
  
"Oh." The blonde replied. She chewed on her lip in sudden thought. "Where am I any way?" 


End file.
